Neji's Perverted Inner
by xdestinyxforeverx
Summary: Neji's inner takes control over Neji. His perverted inner uses corny pick-up lines to get Tenten's attention. Corny pick-up lines can also help when trying to admit your love for someone. Being Tenten, does she at all know what's going on?


"Neji! I don't feel like training…" Tenten complained as she sat up in a tree. Neji growled.

"You're acting like a child. Get down here." Tenten stuck her tongue out and pulled her eyelid down.

"I'm not acting like a child!" She screamed and spat at him.

_Right..._ "Get down here."

"No!" Tenten crossed her legs and leaned back on the branch. "There's nothing you can do to make me come down." She retorted and snorted.

"…" Neji was silent as he waited for her to… fall.

"Wah!" She screamed and well, fell. Neji smirked.

"About time." He muttered. She glared at him and rubbed her butt.

"Ah, dammit." She mumbled. "That hurt." Tenten laid back down on the grass and looked at the sky.

_**Wow. She's sexy just laying there.**_

_Wh-What the hell?! Who told you to come out?!_

_**Your hormones.**_

_WHAT?!_

_**Tell her how you feel!**_

_No._

_**If you don't, I will!**_

_Sure._

_**You agree? Alright!**_

_Wait, no!_

Neji's inner took control of him. Did I mention Neji Hyuga had a very… very perverted inner? Well, now I did.

"Tenten…" He mumbled her name. She sat up and looked at him. "We don't have to train." She raised her eyebrow at Neji and stood.

"Are you alright?" Tenten asked. "Did you… get sick or something? Or did something get lose in your brain?" She asked as she knocked on his head slightly.

"Nothing…. You turn me on." Tenten laughed.

"That's funny, Neji."

_Of course she's not gonna understand a single thing you say!!_ Neji argued inside.

_**Oh please. She can't be too dense.**_

"…. Tenten, Do you have a map? Cause I just keep getting lost in your eyes…" Neji mumbled to Tenten.

_OH GOD…_ Neji thought.

"Huh?" She raised her eyebrow as Neji stared at her intently. She scratched her head. "Well, I do have a map in my bag. Want it?" She asked. Neji mentally slapped himself.

_**She's totally dense.**_

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together." She laughed again.

"That wouldn't work! Cause then the alphabet wouldn't sound right. Cause it's A, B. C-" Neji groaned. Tenten laughed again and walked to her bag. "Enough of your nonsense. Let's train!"

"Before you didn't want to." Neji muttered.

"I know. But, now I do." She grinned. Neji shook his head and motioned his finger telling Tenten to go to him. She nodded and walked over.

"If I made you come with a finger, imagine what I would do with my hand?" Neji grinned.

_WHAT THE HELL?! _Neji muttered.

_**NOW she'll know. She HAS to know how you feel.**_ Inner Neji argued. Tenten… being Tenten and such, laughed.

"Eh?" Neji asked.

"Well. Let me tell you. You'd take that hand and train with me. Use that hand of yours and use your jyuuken and fight me, okay?" She grinned.

_**She's dense.**_

_Yeah. And you failed!_

"Wait, Neji. This isn't really you… When do you talk that much?" She asked and squinted. Neji blushed slightly as her face drew closer.

_GIVE IT UP ALREADY!_ Neji begged his inner.

_**NO! Not yet! I have one more! She HAS to get this one!**_

_NO!!_

"Hey, Tenten.." Neji smirked. "I've got a very nice car."

"That's cool. Now can we PLEASE practice?" She begged. Neji's smirk widened.

"You've got a nice garage. I'd love to park my car in it."

"What are you talking about, Neji? I don't have a garage.. Not big enough for a car at least…" Neji blushed at what Tenten was saying. "You're acting really weird."

_Blush_

_**Hahahah.**_

_Stop embarrassing me!_

_**Oh please. She has NO idea what you're talking about**_

_What YOU'RE talking about!_

_**Not giving up!**_

_STOP!_

"Tenten." Neji grabbed her shoulders. Her eyes widened as she dropped her weapons.

"What?" She asked as she blushed slightly.

"You really don't understand a single thing I'm saying… do you.." Neji smirked. Tenten shook her head.

"Nope." She responded.

"Well, understand this…" Neji muttered. He drew his head in towards her ear. "Tenten… I love you." He whispered. Tenten blushed brightly as Neji drew his head away.

_WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!_

_**Well, I'm making my next move.**_

"Neji…. You.. Seriously?" Tenten asked. _The human ice cube… loves me?_ Neji nodded and before Tenten could respond, he smashed his lips onto Tenten's. Her eyes wide.

**See you.**

Neji kissed her deeply and snaked his arms around her waist as she wrapped them around his neck and kissed him back.

_Wait. You're gone…_

_**Yep.**_

_Wait__… What's goin on?_

Neji pulled away quickly.

"I didn't... Tenten, i mean i-" Neji muttered. Tenten grinned.

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed his nose. "Training's cancelled." Neji blushed.

"..."

"If you wanted to tell me you liked me, you should've just said so." Tenten was still grinning, still having her arms around his neck.

"Tenten?" Neji called to her still blushing at what he said to her or…. What his inner said. She pulled back from Neji and started to walk away.

"Oh, and Neji?" She grinned at him. Neji blinked.

"What?"

"I'm not dense. I understood every single line you said. I understood every single word you said. You're so corny. I never knew you had a perverted side to you." Neji blushed and mentally cursed himself. "let me give you some advice, okay? Don't ever use corny lines again... They never work."

"Tenten, I-"

"Anyways, I'd love to see your truck." Neji's eyes widened and blushed. Tenten grinned, stiffling a laugh. She pointed at Neji. "You're a pervert, Neji!! I wanted to see your freaking convertable!" She laughed and ran away. "This is perfect blackmail! Neji's a pervert!!" Tenten ran quickly and continued to laugh. Neji stood there blinking when he let out a growl.

"Get back here!" Neji shouted and ran after her.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Haha. I had this random idea yesterday. I hope it wasn't too bad… :D**

**Review please. :)**


End file.
